The Grim Reaper
by spartan237
Summary: Reaper a man with a dark past filled with regret. Has joined the Crimson Raiders in order to bring Jack to his knees. Will he ever find peace? A certain blue haired Siren may be the only one able to help him. OC/Maya


Location:Pandora

Fear. Some say it is an emotional response coming from the mind. Some say it doesn't exist. I disagree, Fear symbolizes weakness.**Fear** is an emotion induced by a perceived threat which causes entities to quickly pull far away from it and usually hide. It is a basic survival mechanism occurring in response to a specific stimulus, such as pain or the threat of danger. I have learned that the only way to survive is to take control of Fear and strike it into the hearts of those who interfere with me. I was born on Pandora 21 years ago. I have no memory of my family. Who I was. This is all I remember after escaping that Hyperion Experimentation lab. 4 years ago. Ever since then I have hunted and killed anyone associated with Hyperion.

They have taken interest in the new element called Eridium. I heard rumors of vault hunters opening a vault releasing the purple element. Hyperion's crazed leader Handsome Jack has slaughtered countless vault hunters, trying to kill them off completely. I have thought about joining this so called Resistance led by Commander Roland in the now flying city of Sanctuary. Roland is an Ex-Crimson Lance. The 'Crimson Raiders' is what they are calling them. I have decided to journey to Sanctuary. I have forgotten my name and replaced it with one that shall strike fear into those who do evil. I am known as... Reaper. If these Crimson Raiders are trying to take Hyperion down. I might as well join 'em. I activate the Fast-Travel station located in the small town of Overlook and was transported to the city of Sanctuary.

* * *

Location:Sanctuary.

Roland pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Hyperion were gaining ground on almost all fronts. They were losing the war against Jack. If they failed the entire planet would be consumed in flames. Jack and the Warrior would enslave all on Pandora. He had to finish it. Roland was about to head out of the briefing room when his Echo device went off.

"Yes?" Roland answered irritated.

"It's Lilith you need to see this. I'm at town's square." Lilith answered.

"Can it wait I'm kind of busy?"

"Now." Lilith said cutting the transmission. That was all Roland needed to get him going. As he reached town's square he began to take notice of Lilith and the 4 other vault hunters staring at a poster Lilith was holding.

"What is it Lilith. You know I have important things to do right now." Roland said as he approached the group. She perked her head up.

"Here. Take a look at this." She said tossing him the poster. He opened it up and looked at it.

** Wanted**

**Reaper**

** Hyperion Political ****Assassinations**

** Destruction of Hyperion Property**

**Theft**

** Arson**

** Fugitive**

**$700,000,000,000**

As Roland looked at the photograph of this Reaper. The being was Caucasian had black military cut hair and had a scar that stretched from his left eye down to his shoulder blade. He wore a pair of old Aviator sunglasses that conceal his eyes. He looked up from the poster to see the group still standing there.

"What?" Roland asked the group.

"What do you mean 'What'. This guy could help us." Lilith said putting her hands on her hips.

"Even if he could help us. We don't know where he is. Look if you all think he could help us. Then by all means. But just ask around town and see if anyone knows where we can find this guy." Roland said to them. They all nodded and dispersed while Lilith and Roland headed back to HQ. Unbeknownst to them the very being was watching from a distance.

'Well. Looks like my reputation precedes me.' Reaper thought to himself. He decided to head to the Quick-Change station and put on a different attire. He just changed his shirt which was now a black long sleeve t-shirt with Torque across the chest along with some dark black Khaki pants. After that he put his Aviator's back on and began to make his way to Moxxi's bar. As he entered the upbeat Techno music began to fill his ears. He walked up to the counter and took a seat.

"What'll it be sweety." Moxxi asked smiling at her new customer. Reaper took a seat.

"I'll have a Raak Ale." Reaper asked politely setting his Duffle bag down. Moxxi quickly grabbed him his drink then sat it down in front of him. Reaper quickly uncapped the bottle and raised the bottle up letting it's contents enter his mouth. After he quickly chugged the rest of it's contents he slowly lowered the bottle down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAh." He said signaling it hit the spot. He sat the bottle down with a satisfying smile.

"Anything else Sug?" Moxxi asked him.

"No thank you." He replied smiling to her. He quickly paid for his drink and leaving her a $500 tip. Her eyes widened at this.

"Oh thank you sweet heart." Moxxi said collecting her tip. He just smiled and walked out carrying his duffle bag. He decided to head to Marcus's to get some new 'hardware'. As he began his way to Marcus's he noticed a large amount of people giving him strange looks. He just brushed them off as he saw the entrance to Marcus Munitions. He saw Marcus meddling with something behind the counter. As he descended down the stairs Marcus realized he had a customer.

"Welcome, friend. What can I get you?" Marcus asked smiling.

"What's the best sniper rifle you got?" Reaper asked.

"Well. That would easily be the Pitchfork but it's $250,000."Marcus explained, but he didn't expect him to actually buy the gun.

"Alright here you go." Reaper replied handing Marcus the money. After all the Hyperion bases he had raided. You'd be surprised how much money they stored in bases like them. Marcus's eyes bulged when he saw Reaper hand him the money.

"Thank you my friend, here is the Pitchfork. Need anything else you come to me or I'll have you killed." Marcus said with a smile a mile wide. Reaper nodded and stored the Pitchfork into his duffle bag along with a revolver he had bought to. After he was done shopping he made his way back up the stairs when a thought came to his head.

"I wonder how much progress the vault hunters are making?" He said to himself. He began walking around town in search for the vault hunters. He was walking back to Moxxi's when he spotted the one called Maya.

"Hey Moxxi. Have you seen this man?" Maya said holding up the wanted poster.

"Sure have sweety. But you just missed him, he left about 20 minutes ago. Charming young man. Left me a huge tip." Moxxi explained smiling at Maya.

"I should have expected this." Maya said frustrated. She had asked everyone she knew if they had seen him. And every time she had just missed him.

Reaper couldn't help but smile at the little moment he had just witnessed. So he decided to end her torture. By waiting for her to exit the bar. It didn't take her long before she exited. As he saw her exit he lowered his head so she wouldn't take notice of him. He waited till she got some distance from him. After she got some good distance he started to follow her. He slung the duffle bag over his shoulders and followed her to town's square. Where he saw the rest of the vault hunters gathered in a circle.

"Any luck." Maya asked them. They all shook their heads. Maya sighed in defeat. Reaper smiled and began walking towards the group. He kept his head low and was directly beside the group. He grabbed the city newspaper and started to 'read' it. Once he decided that the topic they were discussing was too damn unsatisfying he folded the newspaper and threw it in the trash. He began to walk to the Crimson Raiders HQ so he could officially be a member and help bring Handsome Jack and Hyperion for what they did to him.

As he saw the entrance to the HQ it was guarded by a Crimson Raider. Meaning he would have to be a member to enter. but he saw a balcony that overlooked the entire city. He sprinted towards the balcony then jumping as high as he could grabbing the rail bar. He swiftly flipped himself up and landed on the balcony. Alerting Roland and Lilith.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lilith asked approaching Reaper.

"i know you sent your vault hunters to find me in terms of recruiting me. I gotta say I'm a little disappointed. Anyway I came here to accept your offer to join the crimson raiders. But I have one condition." Reaper explained walking forward.

"Name it." Roland said crossing his arms.

"I'm the one who kills jack." Reaper spat at the name jack.

"We all hate Jack for what he has done. But I can't promise you'll be the one who kills jack." Roland said shaking his head.

"I guess that'll have to do." Reaper said setting his duffle bag down.

"Welcome aboard soldier." Roland said holding his hand out. Reaper didn't hesitate as he firmly shook his hand.

"Thank you. When do I get to meet the rest of the team." Reaper asked releasing his grip from Roland's hand.

"Right now." Roland said activating his echo device. "Vault hunter's report back to HQ immediately." Roland informed cutting the line.

"What's with the glasses?" Lilith asked.

"Not to be rude or anything but, I really don't want to talk about it." Reaper said leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Lilith simply nodded respecting the young man's privacy. It didn't take long before the rest of the vault hunter's to get to HQ.

"Well we couldn't find this reaper guy." Axton said slumping to into a chair.

"You didn't need to." Rolands said turning to reveal said person.

"Sup." reaper said to them lifting his head up. Shocking almost everyone on the room.

"Wait so we wasted all our time to find this guy. Then to come back here just to find him here lounging around." Axton said confused.

"He wasn't lounging around. He sought us out to join the Crimson Raiders." Roland said answering the Commando's question. That got everyone's attention. Everyone was now gazing at the new Crimson Raider.

"Yes. I willingly joined up with you. You all hate jack almost as much as I do. So why not." Reaper said casually. This was gonna be one helluva ride.

A/N: Sup guys. This is my first attempt on a Borderlands Fanfic. So no flames. But help is always welcome. Till next time.

Spartan237 out.


End file.
